Homework
by FrostPhantom14
Summary: this is a homework assignment that was assigned in my English class, make up an excuse for why you didn't get your homework done, there was no real homework not done, i just want to know what you peeps think of it, second one shot! enjoy!


This is a little something I had to do in class for an assignment, just wanna know what u peeps think, sorry if it is terrible, I was only allowed to use up to 2 pages -_-, enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own Wild Kratts, I only own myself

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The reason I didn't get my homework finished is because, Martin Kratt had recruited me for a search and rescue mission, Chris had gone missing. It was their last creature rescue mission when Chris had dissapered, they had to rescue the rare and endangered Purple Back Gorilla from Zach Varmitech's evil clutches. When the brothers had succeeded they were on their way back to the tortuga, Martin had thought Chris was with him the whole time but he wasn't. Martin had said, "We searched everywhere, but we couldn't find him."

Then I had asked, "Where could Chris have gone?"

Of course I was stupid for asking that, that's why they recruited me, so I got the, 'What do you think your here for' look, I kind of shrunk back, but that look had faded when Koki had said, "His last creature pod communication signal was," tapped on her keyboard, "In the North."

Then I stated, "Then shouldn't we search more in the North!"

I had motioned to the sky because I knew how tricky Zach could be, Martin had stared at me for about a couple seconds then face-palmed, I giggled at Martin's reaction to my observation, Aviva had said, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

I had stated, "Well that's Zach for ya, always being tricky."

Martin was with me till I mentioned Zach, "Ya, wait, Zach!? But why would he?" Martin stated clearly confused.

I stated, "Martin, it was Zach trying to take the Purple Back Gorilla right?"

"Right." Martin answered.

I continued, "So Zach was obviously furious, so he is using Chris as bait for a trap and or a trade, you know like, we get Chris if he gets the animal, or if its a trap, he makes us think its a trade so we bring the animal, once he gets the animal he'll trap us, do you get it now Martin?"

Martin looks at me because he was just out smarted by a twelve year old girl, "Ya I get it now."

He crossed his arms, Aviva had given me a high-five because of how well I explained that to Martin, then Jimmy Z asked, "Where'd you learn to be so good at solving mysteries like this or whatever?"

I answered, "I've learned to pick up hints from kidnappings like this."

I smirked at JZ because he gave me the same look Martin did, Aviva had giggled, "Ok JZ, head for the skies, time to rescue Chris!"

"But remember, Zach has a cloaking devise, so we have to look for some sort of metal cloud." I had pointed out.

"Right!" Martin agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~searching~~through~~clouds~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was flying in Peregrine Falcon mode, I started to think we were going in circles because I kept seeing the same clouds over and over again, "Cloud, cloud, cloud, cloud, hey! Cloud, guys I think this is hopeless, I've seen these clouds over 100 times now- uhf!"

I had bumped into... a cloud? Oh, Zach's ship, I had said in a dizzy voice, "I found his ship..."

Aviva, JZ, and Koki stayed in the tortuga while Martin and I snuck into Zach's ship, we went through the vents, we herd Zach's annoying bragging voice, "Soon your little Wild Ratt friends will be here with my monkey thingie, but they'll be trapped here, just like you green guy! AH HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!"

"First of all Zach, my friends aren't stupid like that, second of all it's called a Purple Back Gorilla and it's very rare and endangered, there's only two left in the entire world, and that's Wild Kratts!" Chis had stated clearly annoyed

Zach didn't seem to care what Chris said, but I did and I burst out of the vents with a clever quipt, "Ya Zach, that's Wild Kratts, and I don't like being thought of as stupid."

Chris had smirked, Zach had gasped, Zach expected a call or something, not a burst through his vents, for what he had seen was two half human half Peregrine Falcon people

"Ya Zach, how many times do we have to tell ya?" Martin had asked while I tied Zach up and Martin released Chris.

"I'll get you Wild Ratts!" Zach had screamed from his ship.

Chris, Martin, Aviva, JZ, Koki, and I had shouted back, "That's Wild Kratts!"

And that is why I didn't get my homework done. Mom didn't believe me, she said I just didn't want to do my English homework. :)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

well that was my assignment in English class, make up an excuse for why you didn't get ur homework done, but this was the homework, hope u all like!

~Frost


End file.
